


Got me on my best, Wanna be good to you

by birdsintokyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, gagging, light rope bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Sicheng leads Taeyong into temptation and gets him in trouble.





	Got me on my best, Wanna be good to you

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Taeyong does initially refuse Sicheng but this is part of their dynamic in the fic and everything is consensual, as clarified later on when I mention their established rules and safewords. However, if you are sensitive to those kinds of themes I'd advise you to not read this.
> 
> A big 'thank you' to [ farthendur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur) for betaing

Taeyong should have known Sicheng was up to no good when he sauntered up to him, where he was nestled comfortably into the crook of their sofa watching Tangled. Sicheng had no interest in Disney princess films at all and Taeyong really should have been more suspicious of him when the younger voluntarily sat right next to him on the sofa, shoulder aligned right next to his and pressed close, leaving no gap between them where usually, Sicheng found comfort in his own space as far away from anyone as possible.

Johnny had left them to their own devices this lazy afternoon, reassuring them that he would be back after running a few errands. Sicheng had spent most of the afternoon eating the leftovers from last night’s dinner whilst watching anime in his room from what Taeyong could hear. And now he was here, pressed against Taeyong, running a hand up Taeyong’s thigh with Rapunzel singing in the background.

“S-stop,” Taeyong tries to reject firmly, key word: tries but his voice is soft and timid as he bats Sicheng’s hand away although Sicheng was persistent and the younger dug his fingers into his thigh. “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“You say that like you haven’t already watched this 3 times in the cinema when it first came out and then another million times on Netflix.” Sicheng snarks back, whispering against Taeyong’s neck and nuzzling his face into the dip of his collar bone. Taeyong lets his neck fall back and rest against the ledge of the armrest as Sicheng crawls closer and crowds over him with his lithe frame. Taeyong could easily put a stop to this, could so easily overpower Sicheng and really push him back if he wasn’t in the mood; but there’s desire simmering underneath his skin where Sicheng licks at him, adrenaline running through his veins knowing that what they’re doing is against the rules.

“It was only 2 times!” Taeyong glances panickedly at the clock, noting that it’s been an hour or so since Johnny’s left and chides, “Johnny will be back soon… you know we’re not allowed to play without his permission....”

Although, Johnny had never actually specified where he was going or what he was doing. Maybe they did have a bit of time left to….

“I don’t remember him saying that,” By now, Sicheng’s hands have wandered up to Taeyong’s ribs, delicate fingers playing with his sensitive skin there as he traces along bone with the lightest, teasing touches. “Johnny hyung only said that we weren’t allowed to come without his permission… and that doesn’t mean that we can’t have a little fun between ourselves, right?”

“I guess... “ Taeyong manages to agree with Sicheng’s persuasion and brings his fists to clench Sicheng’s shirt to bring him down, locking his lips with the younger’s in a desperate and rushed kiss. 

Sicheng’s tongue remains relaxed as he lets the older lick into his mouth. For someone who objected to the idea at the start Taeyong was sure eager, panting wetly against Sicheng’s lips and gasping heavily for air when they parted only to dive back in. 

Taeyong can feel Sicheng’s length on his thigh harden when the younger grinds down as they make out so Taeyong offers, “Do you want me to blow you?”

“Not really,” Sicheng declines all too quickly, and that should have been another red flag but Taeyong is too needy to think and analyse Sicheng’s behaviour right now. Sicheng removes his hand from under Taeyong’s shirt and brings his index finger to trace along Taeyong’s jawline, running through the bit of drool running down his chin that Taeyong only noticed now before stuffing both his index and middle finger into Taeyong’s open mouth. “I do want to finger you, though.”

Taeyong lets out a disgruntled noise, caught halfway between a whine as Sicheng’s fingers press down on his tongue.

“Wouldn’t you like that, Yongie? Want me to open you up with my fingers and get you ready for hyung’s cock when he comes back?”

Like this, it’s hard for Taeyong to respond, hard for him to find it in himself to say ‘no’ so he nods his head eagerly and laves at the bottom of Sicheng’s fingertips, purposefully pushing all of his saliva towards the front of his mouth so when Sicheng finally relents and removes his digits, they’re completely slick and dripping.

“You’re so cute when you’re being a slut,” Sicheng coos, eyes hard and condescending as he looks down at Taeyong writhing, “Be useful and take your pants off for me while I go get some lube why don’t you?”

“So bossy..” Taeyong whispers to himself as he makes work of sliding down his pyjama pants and kicking them away as Sicheng pulls away to go into their shared bedroom. Taeyong digs his thumbs into his underwear and pauses for a moment before choosing to leave his strawberry printed cotton panties on. Sicheng said nothing about taking those off too.

When Sicheng comes back, loot in hand, he eyes Taeyong’s panties and smirks.

“You’re such a _baby_ , Yongie,” Sicheng taunts, emphasising ‘baby’ like it’s an insult to which Taeyong retaliates with, “You’re a baby too, you know,” with a flushed face. Sicheng never failed to be turned into mush when Johnny was with them, never needing much reprimanding or intimidating partly because Johnny was just so big. He exuded a gentle kind of dominance just by being himself. 

“Yeah but you’re the bigger baby,” Sicheng crawls back so he’s kneeling between Taeyong’s spread knees, closing in to leave a chaste kiss of Taeyong’s pouted lips. “Such a good boy, doing everything he’s told even when Hyungie is away.”

“Guess we’ll just have to leave this on then,” Sicheng says, slight glint in his eye but Taeyong can’t figure out why. He doesn’t dwell on this, choosing instead to grab a pillow and wriggle back into it with a soft sigh. 

Sicheng slicks up a few fingers before pulling the back of Taeyong’s underwear to the side with his dry hand. Sicheng makes a show of playing with the slick, rubbing it through his fingers over and over again until Taeyong begins to frown.

“You’re going to let it drip onto the sofa,” Taeyong squirms from annoyance. “Stop messing around and finger me already.”

“What’s the rush?” Sicheng teases, knowing full well that Taeyong feels uncomfortable without Johnny here to tell them what to do, to tell them what they’re allowed to do. “Need something in your ass so bad you can’t wait? Should tell Johnny hyung to buy you a plug to keep you opened up all the time since you’re so greedy.” 

Taeyong is too embarrassed to come up with a comeback, so his only response is to hook his arms behind the backs of his knees, spreading himself to wait until Sicheng stops toying with him.

It’s amazing how easily Taeyong gets worked up when Sicheng hasn’t really even touched him yet, his skin still tingles in the spaces where Sicheng’s played with him only moments before and it sends shivers down Taeyong’s spine to hear Sicheng say such filth, especially since the younger is usually a man of few words.

Sicheng runs a wet digit around Taeyong’s rim, round and round, up and down until Taeyong goes mad with anticipation. Taeyong’s rim pulses, waiting for the moment when Sicheng finally decides to breach him but the younger takes joy in being a tease, made obvious by the sadistic smile on Sicheng’s face when Taeyong glances up.

“You’re being so good for me, Yongie. So patient,” Sicheng praises mockingly and Taeyong is two seconds away from saying “fuck it” and putting two of his own fingers in. But Sicheng can probably tell that Taeyong is close to losing it so he slides his index finger in. It’s far from enough but at least it’s something,

“Finally,” Taeyong moans quietly, mostly to himself but he can hear Sicheng snicker.

The younger pumps his fingers at a leisurely pace, twisting them, drawing in and out and Taeyong allows himself to close his eyes, licking his lips as he relaxes into the slow and steady pleasure. 

“Want another one?” Sicheng asks, noticing how loose Taeyong is becoming around just one finger.

“Yeah,” Taeyong replies, licking his lips. “Give it to me.”

Sicheng has stopped being such a pain in the ass (literally) and adds another finger as told.

Sicheng’s fingers are nicely shaped. Not bony like Taeyong’s own and not quite as long as Johnny’s but they’re thick and feel good stretching him out. Sicheng’s fingers begin to speed up, brushing against his prostate slightly and it feels good, like a wave of bliss that continues to build up gradually and comfortably. Every once in a while, Sicheng will strategically curl his fingers to press against his sweet spot and it makes Taeyong arch his back off the sofa, releasing tiny, little, kittenish moans. 

To be totally honest, Taeyong doesn’t mind this. He loves being fingered. He doesn’t have the aching need to come, although his underwear is definitely getting soaked as his cock leaks precum into the cotton but he reckons Johnny will be home soon and they can all take care of that together. Sicheng is consistent with the strokes of his fingers, following a rhythm that only he can hear and Taeyong can feel.

Taeyong loses himself in the feeling.

He doesn’t notice how the sofa jostles as Sicheng gets comfortable, laying stomach down between Taeyong’s legs, or how Sicheng presses his right thigh back more until Taeyong’s thigh is at his chest so he’s spread so openly.

So it comes as a surprise to him to feel something wet and warm licking a stripe up his perineum, just above where Sicheng’s fingers are still pumping into him without interruption. Taeyong’s eyes shoot open with a gasp and he peers down at Sicheng’s mop of pink hair. Sicheng dares to lick another line, up until his tongue reaches the bottom of Taeyong’s balls are just barely peeking from under his underwear and the younger begins to suck lightly at his sac.

“No!” Taeyong yelps, releasing the hold on his legs and using his hands to push Sicheng’s head away. “If you do that I’m g-gonna come.”

But Taeyong doesn’t put much of a fight when Sicheng grabs one of Taeyong’s wrists and guides it to where his cock is leaking in his panties. 

“What Hyungie doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Sicheng leaves a kiss on his perineum with a loud smacking sound and he crooks his fingers to rub against Taeyong’s prostate. “Won’t it feel so good when you come?”

Sicheng uses an elbow to push on Taeyong’s thighs so he’s back to being spread open like before and rests his hand on top of Taeyong’s to encourage the older to rub himself through the cotton.

“There, Yongie? Doesn’t it feel good to touch yourself? You’re so little.”

“Ngh,” Taeyong whimpers incoherently as Sicheng returns to licking at his rim.

If there was one thing that Taeyong enjoyed more than getting finger fucked, it was getting rimmed. Where fingers provided him with a slow, soft pleasure, whenever Taeyong got tongue fucked it was like all his nerves were shocked into a frenzy and a deep, intense sensation of arousal settled into the pit of his stomach.

Taeyong begins to get light headed. Sicheng’s fingers are relentless paired with Sicheng’s teasing mouth and tongue. Instead of wanting to push Sicheng away, Taeyong’s hand tangles his fists into Sicheng’s hair, keeping the younger close and using it as an anchor for Taeyong to buck his hips up lightly into Sicheng’s mouth. Taeyong can imagine that it would be a little painful for Sicheng, considering how tightly Taeyong’s grip is but Sicheng isn’t complaining. 

Taeyong’s breathing gets more laboured, his moans more breathy as he gets closer and closer to the brink of coming. He forces himself to open his eyes and watch Sicheng work, and when their eyes meet, Sicheng pulls off to murmur, “I know you’re close, Yongie. Why don’t you come for me, huh?”

Taeyong almost lets himself. He looks at Sicheng’s bruised pink lips and fairy floss pink hair, matted and messy from Taeyong’s hold on him. Then, he thinks of Johnny. Big, strong, caring Johnny with his big thighs that he loves grinding on and his strong hands that leave pretty marks on his ass and even prettier bruises around his neck. In a brief moment of clarity, Taeyong remembers the rules they all first agreed on when they first started sleeping together. Their safeword. Yellow for slowing down. Always tell each other if you’re sleeping with someone outside the relationship. Communication is key. Always reply verbally when spoken to. _No coming without permission_.

“I can’t,” Taeyong wails helplessly on Sicheng’s fingers. He’s so, so, so, close but his self control has always been exceptional. Even though he so badly wants to disobey. “Gonna get in trouble.” 

“Promise I won’t tell,” Sicheng kisses Taeyong’s cock affectionately over the soaked cotton, still confined in his underwear. “Won’t you come for me Yongie? Please?”

“Chengie,” cries Taeyong, finally letting his self restraint go and digs his hand under his panties, jerking his cock without no rhyme or rhythm. 

“Keep going, Yongie,” Sicheng spurs him on, fingers picking up the pace now that Taeyong’s resolve is solid. “You’re nearly there. You look so pretty when you come, won’t you show me?”

“F-u-uck,” Taeyong shudders one last time before his body locks up, feet landing after being in the air for so long to push him off the sofa as he bends his back and Sicheng’s fingers follow him, relentlessly massaging his sweet spot even after he’s come and made a mess of his underwear. Well, a bigger mess. His body convulses in overstimulation and his chants of ‘fuck’ get higher in pitch the longer Sicheng plays with him.

He uses his hands to try to push away from Sicheng’s fingers but the younger follows him up the sofa until there’s nowhere else to go and Taeyong just has to deal with wave after wave of his orgasm, his body twitching from the intensity of it.

“There, doesn’t it feel nice?” Sicheng hums, fingers finally slowing as he works Taeyong down back into the sofa. “Don’t you feel good breaking the rules?” 

Taeyong takes a moment to catch his breath. He listens to Sicheng praising him, can feel the other petting his thighs, his stomach and when Sicheng slowly removes his fingers the reality of the situation resonates and spreads throughout his body where pleasure once was. 

Taeyong eyes fly open and he whispers to himself, “I broke the rules.” 

Taeyong pushes himself off the sofa to stare at the younger, “Sicheng, I broke the rules.” He repeats in near panic.

“Shhh,” Sicheng uses his dirty hand to caress Taeyong’s cheek, smearing lube onto the side of his face and hair. “It’ll be our little secret.”

“I need to change,” Taeyong declares, noticing that it’s been nearly 3 hours since Johnny’s left and he must be coming home soon by now. “I need to shower.”

Taeyong abandons Sicheng and runs to their laundry room, stripping in haste and throwing his soiled clothing into their hamper. If he runs the washing machine now, he won’t have any hot water for his shower and he absolutely can’t stand the cold. He’s deep in thought, deciding which he should prioritise and standing nude by the door way when Sicheng approaches, pyjama pants he had previously thrown off in lust filled desperation previously in hand. 

“Don’t wanna forget these, hyung,” Sicheng smiles innocently, dropping the pants into the hamper as well.

“T-thanks,” Taeyong stutters.

“Go shower, Johnny hyung texted and he said he’s on the train home now,” Sicheng warns him and it sends Taeyong into a tizzy as he scurries to his wardrobe to retrieve fresh clothes before hopping into the bathroom.

While Taeyong showers as quickly as he can, Taeyong is indifferent to Sicheng digging through the laundry to pluck Taeyong’s cum stained, strawberry printed underwear out from the dirty pile.

 

 

With Johnny’s arrival home, Taeyong tries to school his anxiousness into dismissal. It was difficult not to fret though. Taeyong was the good one. Sicheng was the bratty one. Taeyong was the obedient one, never talking back, always saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. Sicheng was the one who liked to push Johnny’s buttons, leave marks in places Johnny can’t cover; not that Sicheng was particularly possessive or anything, he just liked causing trouble.

Lunch goes without a hitch. They order delivery because Taeyong is too exhausted to cook, his body limp from his prior wretched orgasm and Taeyong tries his best to act normal. Sicheng has a glint in his eye, like he’s hiding a big secret (which he kind of does) and it makes Taeyong feel uneasy. He tends to ramble when he gets nervous, and he tries to dispute that by diverting his attention onto Johnny.

“What did you do today, Johnny? Did it rain in the morning? I don’t know because I was home all day. Sicheng too. We didn’t get up to much. You spent a long time outside.” Taeyong spits out before promptly stuffing his face with a chicken drumstick to shut himself up.

“I went to the bank earlier, there’s always a lot of people lining up which is why I took a bit longer than expected but...” 

Taeyong nods along as he listens to Johnny talk about his day but his mind is conjuring up of all the different ways Johnny might punish him for breaking the rules.

“What did you do today, Winnie?” 

Taeyong twists his head in panic to gauge Sicheng’s response. But, to his surprise, Sicheng doesn’t rat him out.

“Not much,” Sicheng shoots him with a small grin before smiling widely at Johnny, “I caught up on that anime that I wanted to so that was good.”

Maybe Taeyong would never have to be punished after all.

 

 

The rest of the day goes just as smoothly; they go down to the supermarket with their recyclable bags in tow and buy their groceries for the week. Sicheng spends an eternity in front of the freezer deciding on which ice cream flavour he should buy. Johnny sweet talks to the ahjumma at the butcher section and asks about how her son is doing, flashing that charming smile of his and they don’t even need to persuade her into smuggling a few extra servings of beef.

Sicheng is left to unpacking duty since he refused to help carry the groceries home, skipping ahead of them while Johnny and Taeyong lagged behind with their straining biceps. 

Taeyong is curled up blissfully carefree on the armchair, scrolling through his phone for recipes on what to make for dinner when he hears Johnny call him.

“Taeyong, sweetie. Would you like to come in here, please?” And then after a pause, Johnny continues. “Sicheng, baby, you too.”

Taeyong freezes. Johnny couldn’t have found out? Sicheng had kept hush about what happened earlier in the afternoon and he had already done the laundry while the two had cleaned up lunch.

“Why can’t you come out here?” Sicheng yells back in complaint, as feisty as ever. 

Well of course he is, he didn’t do anything _wrong_ , Taeyong thinks to himself bitterly.

“Sicheng,” Johnny orders, voice calm and steady which is just as scary as if he were yelling. “Your snacks can wait. I won’t ask once more.”

As they file into the master bedroom, Taeyong notices Sicheng’s smug smile and it sends shivers down his spine for what is to come.

Through the door, Taeyong spots Johnny sitting on the edge of their mattress, king sized for obvious reasons, with a very familiar pair of cum stained panties clenched in one fist. How did Johnny get those? The last load of laundry was tumbling in their dry this very moment.

They stop in front of Johnny, Taeyong with his hands held behind his back and Sicheng with his arms by his side swinging like an overexcited child. Johnny’s face is blank and it’s amazing how easily he can make Taeyong feel submissive even while the older is sitting down. 

“Would one of you like to explain this?” Johnny inquires with the quirk of his eyebrow as he lifts the garment and lets it unravel from his fist so the stain is proudly on display.

Before Taeyong can come up with an excuse, Sicheng announces proudly, “It’s Taeyongie’s, sir.”

Sicheng’s reply did no more to help explain the situation. Everyone knew that Taeyong enjoyed the comfort of soft cotton panties, his underwear drawer was neatly organised into different sections for his boxers and then a separate section for fruit patterned undies, polka dotted ones, one with hearts on them... Sicheng loved having the feeling of silk on him. He loved to live in luxury. Sicheng’s underwear drawer contrasted Taeyong’s greatly with it’s disorganised tangle of lacy g-strings and see through panties, many of which Johnny had gifted.

“Yes, I knew that already,” replies Johnny before his gaze settles on Taeyong. “So why don’t you tell me why I come home and your cute little panties are sitting on my study desk with a big, fat, cum mark on them?”

His study desk? Taeyong turns to look at Sicheng and frowns at Sicheng’s toothy, innocent smile before turning back to Johnny.

“I…” Taeyong tries to stall for time, trying to think up of any good excuse but he comes up blank. 

“I’m waiting, Taeyong,” Johnny demands impatiently; all the while Sicheng has begun to bounce back and forth on the balls of his feet.

In defeat, Taeyong confesses. “While you were gone.. I-I came in them, sir.”

“We agreed that you’re not allowed to do that without my permission, correct?” Johnny reaffirms.

“Yes, sir,” Taeyong doesn’t dare look away from Johnny even though he so badly wants to. He drowns in Johnny’s authoritative gaze shamefully.

“What do you think we should do about this, hmm?” Johnny asks, looking down at the fabric in his hands and rubbing the soft cotton between his thumb and forefinger. “What do you think I should do about my slutty little boy who can’t follow the rules?”

“I should be punished, sir.” Taeyong whispers but jumps in his skin when Johnny makes him repeat it:

“What was that? Speak up.”

“I need to be punished for being a slutty little boy for coming without permission.” Taeyong forces out, unused to being degraded like this but feeling warmth flood his cheeks and stomach as he lets Johnny take control.

“I’m glad to know we see eye to eye about this,” Johnny smiles almost wickedly before hardening his face back to being neutral, dropping the soiled underwear next to him on the bed. “Now, kneel.”

Taeyong falls to his knees as if he were physically being pushed down.

Sicheng must have felt like he was lacking attention because he makes his presence known by stifling a fake yawn and a snooty, “Can I go now?”

“I don’t think so,” Johnny tuts. “I think you deserve to be punished too.”

“But why!? I didn’t come!” Sicheng shouts, despite knowing he wouldn’t leave without reprimanding either.

“Don’t think I don’t know why Taeyong decided to be a bad boy today. Mischief is contagious, obviously.” Johnny stands up and towers over Sicheng. “I know you. And you, my sweet boy, are very mischievous.”

Sicheng pouts and crosses his arms like a toddler throwing a tantrum. “It’s not my fault Yongie is so sensitive and comes so easily.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Johnny grips Sicheng’s chin with a few strong fingers, squeezing so Sicheng’s lips press together and his pout is emphasised. “We need to do something about that mouth of yours don’t we.”

“You like my mouth,” Sicheng slurs, his speaking restricted by Johnny’s hands but he still manages to sound smug and bratty because he knows it’s true.

“You’re right, I do,” Johnny chuckles, releasing Sicheng but giving him a light slap on the cheek before stepping away. “But don’t worry, I’ll come up with something.”

“Now,” Johnny assumes his position on the bed and beckons to Taeyong. “Taeyong, come sit on my lap. Sicheng, stay there.”

Taeyong crawls to the edge of the bed and settles himself on one of Johnny’s thick thighs.

“I thought Yongie was being punished!” Sicheng complains with a whine, accompanied with a tiny stomp of his foot. “Why does he get to sit on Sir’s lap?”

“Quiet,” Johnny seethes. “You’ll have your turn.”

Sicheng huffs a little but otherwise keeps his mouth shut.

“Taeyong,” Johnny starts. His voice is softer now and it quells Taeyong’s anxiousness. Johnny’s gentle hands secure Taeyong by his waist and help the younger slip off his t-shirt and track pants, leaving him in his underwear, a plain pair of pastel pink ones this time. “Would you mind telling Sir what happened earlier today?”

Taeyong shifts on Johnny’s lap nervously, looks to the side at Sicheng standing in front of them impatiently. Johnny’s hands slide up and down his thighs and Taeyong assumes the older means to calm him but it only makes him more excited. Or perhaps Johnny knew exactly what he was doing. He was a very good dominant after all.

“I was being good, like I always am,” Taeyong begins to explain and Sicheng scoffs lightly, muttering “ _boring_ ” to himself but Johnny shoots the youngest a dark look.

“I know, honey. You’re always Sir’s good boy.” 

With Johnny’s encouragement, Taeyong continues shyly, “I was watching Tangled and then Sicheng came and then he started touching me. And I tried to tell him ‘no’ but he wouldn’t stop.”

“Sicheng was very naughty, wasn’t he?” Johnny coos softly. “Where did he touch you, babydoll?”

“My hole, Sir,” Taeyong confesses. “And my cock.”

“He’s lying, Sir.” Sicheng accuses defiantly.

“Is that so?” Johnny doesn’t sound like he doubts Sicheng at all which makes Taeyong worry his lip at being found out. The oldest pats at the mattress next to him. “Come Sicheng, up on the bed.”

When Sicheng climbs onto the mattress with a simper on his face, he doesn’t hesitate to drape himself over Johnny’s left shoulder to murmur against Johnny’s skin, loud enough for the other two to hear. 

“Yongie touched his little cock all by himself, looked so lewd doing it too.” 

“Is that true, Taeyong?” asks Johnny.

As much as Taeyong hates to admit it, it was mostly true. Taeyong remembers Sicheng guiding his hand there in the first place but Taeyong had succumbed into temptation and had been the one to jerk himself off.

“Yes, Sir.” 

“So you lied to me?”

Taeyong hesitates before admitting with a small nod, “Yes, Sir.”

“Show me,” Johnny commands. “Show me how you touched yourself.”

With Johnny and Sicheng’s watchful eyes, Taeyong digs his hands into his underwear and cups his soft cock in his hand.

“Hmm,” Johnny hums before hooking a finger over the top hem of Taeyong’s panties, tugging it back until so Taeyong’s cock is exposed for them to see. “That’s better.”

“He’s so _small_ , Sir,” Sicheng giggles coyly and Taeyong feels his cheeks darken. “He’s got a little baby cock.”

“That’s right, Sicheng.” Johnny hooks Taeyong’s panties and removes them, leaving Taeyong stark naked while the other two remain fully clothed. “Because Taeyong is Sir’s baby.”

Taeyong becomes bashful under the praise and he can feel his cock begin to fill out in his hand.

“I’m Sir’s baby too, right?” Sicheng whimpers exaggeratedly, changing the pitch of his naturally deep voice into a higher lilt.

“You’re Sir’s beautiful, bratty baby,” Johnny replies and Sicheng beams like it’s the highest compliment.

“How about babies give Sir a blowjob?,” Johnny suggests, but both Sicheng and Taeyong know it’s a command. “It sounds like you two had enough fun without me already.”

Taeyong keens at the idea and is quick to hop off Johnny’s lap to kneel between the older’s spread legs, undoing the button and zipper of Johnny’s jeans with deft, eager hands. Taeyong always took the opportunity to be obedient as possible. Sicheng makes a small show of stripping, stepping out of his lacy undies, black today, and stuffing them into one of Johnny’s hands to hold before he joins Taeyong on the floor.

Taeyong drags Johnny’s underwear down to find him mostly flaccid in his boxers but Taeyong loves being able to work him in his mouth until he's hot and fully hard. Taeyong starts by leaving tiny little kisses on the length of Johnny’s expanding cock while Sicheng ducks under Taeyong and works by laving at Johnny’s balls. It isn’t long for Johnny to swell to full mast and Taeyong is greedy to have him in his mouth.

With Sicheng working Johnny from the base, Taeyong suckles at the crown lightly, wrapping his lips just under where Johnny begins to flare out and letting the precum coat his tongue as his tongue tickles Johnny’s frenulum.

Hearing Johnny release a pleased sigh, Taeyong looks up, locking his eyes with the older before swallowing him down until his throat is full and his nose almost touches Johnny’s neatly trimmed thatch of pubic hair. He stays there until he struggles for another breath of air, only pulling off a little before diving back down. He closes his eyes and lets Johnny infiltrate his senses, revelling in the taste of Johnny’s precum, the musk of his skin, the weight of his heavy cock on Taeyong’s tongue and the deep vibrato of Johnny’s moans. 

He can’t enjoy it for much longer before he feels fingers dig into his scalp and he’s being yanked viciously off Johnny’s cock.

“He’s not sharing!” Sicheng whines as he lets go of his grip on Taeyong’s hair, only to push him out of the way so he can sink down onto Johnny’s cock himself. “I wanna taste Sir’s cock too.”

However, Taeyong’s had enough of Sicheng’s meddling for today and he pushes Sicheng back, both boys fighting to lave at Johnny’s cock. It’s messy. There’s spit dripping down Johnny’s length as their swirling tongues meet at the crown of Johnny’s cock, both taking turns to take him into their mouths before the other pushes them away or pulls them off. 

Johnny ends up stopping Taeyong with a hand on the side of his face, leaving Sicheng to enjoy Johnny’s dick in peace without competition.

“My, you’re being so greedy today, huh?” Johnny taunts. “So cock hungry you came without my permission earlier too. Do learn to share, Taeyong.”

“Just wanna be good for you, Sir.” Taeyong rubs the side of his face into the curve Johnny’s hand and dares to leave a little kiss in the center of his palm.

“I think it’s time we start working on your punishment.” Johnny pats Taeyong on the face before instructing: “Be a sweetheart and get the rope from our drawer, please. The red one.”

Taeyong tries to suppress a whimper that wants to escape from his throat. The red ropes are the sturdiest ones they own, leaving purple bruises on his skin every time they used it. 

Taeyong stands up and makes his way to their toy drawer located in their walk in closet. He can hear Sicheng begin to moan exaggeratedly, hear the gross sound of Sicheng gagging on Johnny’s cock accompanied with Johnny’s low and deep, “That’s right, feels so good.”

Taeyong presents the rope to Johnny and eyes Sicheng who has stopped deep throating Johnny by now and has instead just decided to jerk the older off with a languid hand as he rests his head on his plush thigh, allowing Sicheng to observe whatever Johnny has got planned for Taeyong.

“Turn around.”

There isn’t a ‘please’ this time and Taeyong does as told, thankful for the mirror in the corner of the bedroom so he can at least keep Johnny and Sicheng in line of sight.

“Since you couldn’t keep your hands off that little cock of yours,” Johnny gathers each of Taeyong’s wrists in one hand, an easy task considering Johnny’s large hands and Taeyong’s dainty wrists, so they meet behind his back. “We’re going to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

“That’s a good idea, Sir.” Sicheng chimes in helpfully.

It takes a moment for Johnny to test the rope, making sure with Taeyong that it wasn’t too tight to where Taeyong would lose feeling but taut so that Taeyong wouldn’t be able to struggle his way out of it.

“There,” Johnny spins Taeyong around so they’re facing each other again. “Gorgeous.”

With Taeyong’s arms restrained behind his back, his chest bows out and Johnny traces a teasing finger around one of Taeyong’s nipples until it erects. 

“Sicheng,” Johnny switches his attention to the youngest kneeling patiently on their floor. “I’m going to open you up, and then I’m going to fuck you nice and hard and Taeyong is just going to watch. Understand?”

Sicheng preens under the prospect of getting fucked while Taeyong has to sit at the edge of the bed and watch them.

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

They maneuver around the room. Taeyong ends up kneeling on the edge of the bed facing Sicheng who is on all fours in the middle of the bed facing him. They were instructed to wait as Johnny procures the lube that Sicheng had left forgotten outside and a condom from their side drawer.

“Oh right,” Johnny remembers when he comes back. “Can’t forget about your punishment can we, Sicheng?”

Taeyong watches as Johnny balls up his soiled pair of panties that had been left on the side of their bed.

“Say ‘ah’,” Johnny commands Sicheng, the youngest opening his mouth obediently before Johnny stuffs his mouth full of the cotton. “Told you I’d find something to do about that mouth of yours.”

Sicheng replies with an extremely muffled, “Thank you, Sir.”

 

 

Even with Sicheng’s mouth gagged, the cotton does nothing to hinder Sicheng’s lewd moaning while Johnny slides his cock into the hilt with one swift thrust. Taeyong watches with envy, noticing how Sicheng’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he can feel his hole involuntarily clench and unclench with the desire to be filled up as well.

“Are you watching carefully, Taeyong-ah?” Johnny growls with a vicious grip on either side of Sicheng’s hips. “Watching how Sicheng’s taking it like a slut?”

“Yes, Sir.” Taeyong nods. “He deserves to be fucked like this.”

“That’s right, he’s a cock hungry little slut. Aren’t you, Chengie?” Johnny grunts, bending over to murmur it into Sicheng’s face. “You’ll do anything to get my cock in your greedy hole, even if it means being a mouthy little brat who doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself?”

“Uhuh,” is the only thing Sicheng manages to force out, a little bit of drool leaking out of the side of his mouth, too lost in the pleasure.

But Johnny straightens to slap one of Sicheng’s ass cheeks with a piercingly loud smack and the sound sends a shiver down Taeyongs spine as if he were the one being hit.

“Speak properly, brat.”

“ _Yeth, Thir,_ ” Sicheng mumbles and Taeyong has noticed that the cotton in Sicheng’s mouth has been completely dampened with spit. “Love getting fucked. Need your cock all the time.”

Taeyong never gets spoken to like that, has never really desired to either but watching Sicheng get degraded like he’s just a cocksleeve for Johnny makes his cock leak and he can feel how wet he’s getting without having being touched. 

“Look at Yongie,” Johnny reaches to thread one of his hand through Sicheng’s hair and the other hand goes to him at the shoulder so he can hoist the younger up so Sicheng’s back is flush with Johnny’s chest. “He’s such a good little pet sitting there watching you get fucked dumb, you’re nothing like him, huh?”

Sicheng’s thighs are spread further apart to accommodate to the new position, allowing Taeyong to follow the rhythmic bobbing of Sicheng’s dick every time Johnny slams ruthlessly into him.

“S’only way I can get you to fuck me hard enough, Sir,” Sicheng mewls breathlessly. 

“Still so mouthy even with your mouth stuffed.” Johnny tsks and Taeyong watches how Sicheng’s eyes close with a final hitched breath as Johnny closes a hand over Sicheng’s jugular.

“Sir,” Sicheng gasps, both hands making a grab at Johnny’s wrist but Taeyong can tell that there isn’t a struggle to try to remove Johnny’s hand but rather, Sicheng is holding onto Johnny like an anchor . “Can’t…… breathe….”

“Oh?” Johnny mocks, only tightening his clamp on Sicheng’s throat. “That’s the point, my dear. Maybe then you’ll stop talking back.”

Sicheng isn’t able to respond at this point, only able to take Johnny’s ruthless thrusting until it becomes too much and Sicheng begs, “May I….come…..Sir?”

“Come, brat.” Johnny growls, removing his hand and pulling Taeyong’s panties from Sicheng’s mouth that have been gagging him all this time.

Sicheng drops his hands and wildly reaches for his cock, jerking it with as quickly as he can as he huffs for air and it only takes a few seconds until he hunches over onto the mattress and groans deeply as he comes.

Johnny stills, rubbing his large palm up and down the dips of Sicheng’s back while the youngest heaves and quivers.

“Easy there, keep breathing, you’re so amazing sweetheart, just keep breathing for me.”

It takes a lot of cooing and a small while for Sicheng to regain his breathing but once Sicheng’s breath evens out and is no longer laboured, Johnny warns, “I’m going to pull out now, okay?”

Sicheng’s response is quiet but it’s clear and succinct, “Okay, hyung.”

Johnny takes his time to slowly pull out and Taeyong can tell he’s fully out when Sicheng finally slumps over and faceplants in the center of the bed. Johnny is slow and fastidious as he collects Sicheng into his arms and places him gingerly onto the side with a pillow, placing a kiss on his forehead, fetching him a glass of water with a straw and meticulously making sure that Sicheng drinks the entire thing with a final whisper of, “Stay here and be a good boy for me while I finish up with Taeyong?”

Taeyong can only assume that Sicheng is too fucked out to respond verbally because he there’s nothing by silence when Johnny continues to whisper, “Thank you.”

All of a sudden, it’s like a switch has been flipped and where Johnny was only just then soft and gentle, when he turns around the stare he fixes Taeyong is cruel and dismissive.

“Oh, you’re still here?” Johnny eyes rake up and down Taeyong’s figure, smirking at Taeyong’s stiff member. “And still hard I see.”

Taeyong waddles on his knees a little bit, finally receiving attention after being neglected for so long, “Yes, Sir.”

“What do you want me to do with that pathetic cock of yours?” Johnny muses aloud as he goes across the bed to recline against the headboard and crosses his arms.

Taeyong bites his lip in hesitation but musters up the courage to request, “I want you to make me come, Sir.”

“And why should I?” Johnny demands wickedly. “You already came once today, without my permission in fact. Do you really deserve to come another time?”

“Please, Sir!” Taeyong pleads, remaining rooted at the foot of the bed. He craves to be close to Johnny. He makes note of Johnny’s erection, resting hard and proud against his stomach. “You’re still hard! Please let me help you with that!”

“I don’t know, Taeyong.” Johnny wraps a hand around his girth but otherwise doesn’t make any move to jerk himself off. “I think I can just take care of this myself.”

“No!” Taeyong wails at the thought of Johnny coming in his hand by himself. “Please, please, please let me get you off. I can make Sir feel so good, I’m already loose from today and you can just put it in me. Please, I just want you to feel good.”

“Hmm,” Johnny pretends to contemplate. “How about you and me make a deal? If you can get me off without using your hands, I’ll let you come.”

“Yes!” Taeyong cries and toddles on his knees across the mattress in haste to get to Johnny at last, crashing into Johnny’s firm chest from his urgency. “Thank you, thank you Sir.”

“Mmm, we’ll see.”

It’s a challenge with Taeyong’s arms bound behind his back but he manages to straddle himself across Johnny’s lap. Johnny has replaced the condom with a fresh one and has slicked himself up with lube so all Taeyong needs to do now is sit on Johnny’s dick. 

This doesn’t present itself as an easy task and Taeyong struggles to align Johnny’s cock to his hole, his own dripping wet cock dragging along Johnny’s stomach and leaving an obscene trail of glistening precum on the older’s skin. The closest he gets is when he is able to rest Johnny’s length between his cheeks but as he lifts himself up, he goes too far and Johnny’s cock falls onto his own stomach with a wet smack.

Taeyong wails in frustration and cries into Johnny’s collarbone, a few tears smearing into Johnny’s skin. He’s been hard for so long and he was so patient waiting for Johnny to finish with Sicheng and the only thing he wants now is to make Johnny come but he can’t even do that and-

“Hey, hey…Shhh sweetpea, it’s alright,” Johnny pushes Taeyong away from him and cups Taeyongs face in both his hands. “Can you let me know your colour?”

“Yellow,” Taeyong replies weakly. “I just want your cock in me.”

“Oh angel, okay.” Johnny kisses Taeyong on the lips, which Taeyong accepts gratefully. “Are your arms okay or do you want me to untie you?”

“No,” Taeyong shakes his head. “I like it like this. Feels good.”

“Okay, darling. Thank you for letting me know,” Johnny hums tenderly, reaching for his cock to allow Taeyong to sink ungracefully onto his length. “There, sweetie. Feel better?”

“Yes, Johnny.” Taeyong whimpers, ass flush with Johnny’s thighs as he basks in the feeling of being stretched and filled so thoroughly at last. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong continues to chant as he bounces tiredly on Johnny’s cock and as much as his thighs protest, he endures the burn because he needs this so badly; he needs Johnny’s cock in him like the only thing he’s good for is keeping Johnny’s cock warm and Johnny’s pleasure is his pleasure.

“Sir, am I making you feel good?” Taeyong breathes, swiveling his hips with stunted movements. “Am I enough for you?”

“My sweetest boy,” Johnny slots their mouths together and coos, “You’re amazing, you’re making the sweetest sounds for me, do you wanna come for me, baby?”

“Wanna come together,” whimpers Taeyong, only momentarily withdrawing from Johnny’s mouth in order to reply.

“I’m close,” Johnny admits, planting his feet on the mattress to thrust up into Taeyong and winding a hand around his cock to stroke the younger off with one, two, three jerks and Taeyong is too overwhelmed to even moan, his scream of release trails off into silence as he twitches around Johnny’s cock; his orgasm crests, washing over his entire body until he feels like he’s floating.

His senses are muffled. He hears Johnny’s calming voice as though through a thick layer of wall. His arms begin to tingle but the feeling subsides slowly as he becomes wrapped in warmth. He indulges in the sensation and lets it take over him.

 

 

When Taeyong opens his eyes, the room is already covered in darkness except for the light flickering from the television, volume set to a low hum. He turns groggily to the side, burying himself further into Johnny’s dependable hold.

“What’sa time?” Taeyong groans, exhaustion sinking deep into his bones.

“‘Round 8:30,” Johnny replies, running a hand through Taeyong’s locks and gesturing to his other shoulder where Sicheng was curled up. “Sicheng’s been up for a little while now too.”

Taeyong doesn’t know when he’s closed his eyes again, it’s hard to tell when the room is dark but Johnny stops him before he falls back into the clutches of slumber.

“How do you feel?”

Taeyong takes a moment to gather his thoughts; although he’s tired it’s the satisfying kind of tired.

“Yeah, a little sore but good.”

“I didn’t make you wait too long?” Johnny frets. “You used yellow light during play and it’s completely fine. I just want to make sure that you feel okay.”

“Yeah, it was worth it. Was just a little impatient. You were good.”

“Okay that’s good.”

There’s a moment of silence while the three bask in the afterglow of a scene and Taeyong thinks he’s really found something for himself.

Sicheng pipes up a second later, “Did I push you too far, Taeyong hyung?”

“Nah,” Taeyong reaches blindly under the cover, over Johnny’s stomach where Sicheng’s hand lay and locks fingers with the youngest. “You didn’t make me do anything, I wanted it.”

“Okay, love you, hyung.”

“Love you too.”

“Love you, Johnny,” they chime in unison.

“Love you, babies, so much.” Johnny replies.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
